Get Over Yourself!
by VanillaRose
Summary: Songfic about Inu Yasha getting on Kagome's nerves a little to much.Song id "Get Over Yourself" By Shedaisy. I don't own it.


I'm on a songfic spree! Lol. Please read some of my other stuff. They are cool as well. This song is about Kagome being fed up of Inu Yasha. I got the lyrics from sing365.com so I think they are accurate. I hope you like. The story starts after the first set of lyrics.  
  
~*~ = Lyrics  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, sing365.com, or Shedaisy's Get Over yourself  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~  
  
You say you're gun-shy  
  
I say you're spineless  
  
You think you're pensive  
  
I think you're mindless  
  
Such a busy little drone  
  
That your heart beats in monotone  
  
So loud you can't hear me  
  
Repetion's what you need  
  
~*~  
  
"Would you just sit down and wait a minute?" Kagome was getting really agitated.  
  
"Would you just leave me alone?" Inu Yasha was sitting on a rock.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because you are getting on my damn nerves!" Inu Yasha threw his arms in the air.  
  
He got up and started walking away.  
  
'What's up with him?' Kagome thought.  
  
"Lord Inu Yasha just needs time alone" that tick/flea thing said  
  
(Just like me to forget if he had a name, lol)  
  
"Time alone my a-um, butt!  
  
~*~  
  
Get out of my air  
  
Get off of my cloud  
  
Get out of my hair  
  
Get off of my couch  
  
Get off of my lips  
  
Get out of my life  
  
Let me give you a tip  
  
Get out of my sight  
  
Get off of your knees  
  
Get out of my face  
  
Get out of my sleep  
  
Get out of my space  
  
How long do I have to show and tell, scream and yell  
  
Get over yourself  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome threw her hands into the air, knocking the flea off of her shoulder.  
  
"It's very nice to know that I'm listened to around here!" Kagome said as she walked the other way Inu Yasha had gone.  
  
'Why won't he just listen to me?' She thought to herself.  
  
She pounded the dirt in a feeble attempt to release her anger.  
  
"I hate him! I hate him! I hate Him!" Kagome yelled over and over again.  
  
"You hate who?" Inu Yasha asked as he walked back with the flea.  
  
"Who do you think?" Kagome yelled and stomped off into the forest.  
  
"You know, it isn't safe for a mortal to be tramping around like that!" Inu Yasha yelled after her.  
  
"ARGHHHH! YOU IDIOT JUST SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
~*~  
  
you say you're to complicated  
  
I say too dramatic  
  
You think I underrate you  
  
I think I've finally had it  
  
With you never had a time  
  
Cause half the time you spend designing brilliant tragedies  
  
And it's becoming your disease  
  
~*~  
  
"Well you didn't have to call me an idiot." Inu Yasha remarked later that night.  
  
Kagome turned her back to him and stuck her nose in the air.  
  
"I could have called you worse." She told him.  
  
"It wouldn't be anything new." Inu Yasha mumbled.  
  
Kagome picked up the pan she had been cooking with over the fire and hit him on the head. Kagome stared in shock as the pan broke in half.  
  
~*~  
  
Get out of my air  
  
Get off of my cloud  
  
Get out of my hair  
  
Get off of my couch  
  
Get off of my lips  
  
Get out of my life  
  
Let me give you a tip  
  
Get out of my sight  
  
Get off of your knees  
  
Get out o my face  
  
Get out of my sleep  
  
Get out of my space  
  
How long do I have to show and tell, scream and yell  
  
Get over yourself  
  
~*~  
  
"What'd you do that for!??!" Inu Yasha demanded as he grabbed his head.  
  
"Your arrogance!" Kagome replied.  
  
"My arrogance! You're the one hitting people in the head!"  
  
"It's not like it hurt your brick-of-a-head!"  
  
"Yeah, well maybe it did!"  
  
"That's it! I'm leaving!"  
  
"And how is a mere mortal like you going find the jewel shards?"  
  
"Obviously I do more than sit there and ask questions to find them!"  
  
Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"She'll be back." He told himself and the flea.  
  
"I'm not so sure lord-"  
  
"Well I am!" Inu Yasha threw the flea into the fire.  
  
The flea went in and then quickly came flying out with a trail of smoke flying behind him.  
  
"And I'm going with her!" The flea stated.  
  
Inu Yasha mumbled words only he was meant to hear.  
  
~*~  
  
Won't let you unnerve me  
  
Won't let you deserve me  
  
And even if I kiss the dirt you're going to see me  
  
How I don't hurt  
  
I don't hurt  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is she?" Inu Yasha mumbled aloud to himself.  
  
"Where is who?" Kagome walked up.  
  
She looked like she had been through hell. She had scratches and was dirty.  
  
"I told you a mortal wouldn't fair well out there by themselves." Inu Yasha grinned.  
  
That earned him another broken pan.  
  
"That was smart. Now how are you going to fix me dinner?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Fix your own damn dinner!" Kagome yelled.  
  
She was a centimeter away from walking alone again.  
  
"Well, you could still fix me something to eat."  
  
"Goodbye. This time I'm not coming back either!"  
  
"But I'm hungry!" Inu Yasha yelled as he ran after her.  
  
~*~  
  
Get out of my air  
  
Get off of my cloud  
  
Get out of my hair  
  
Get off of my couch  
  
Get off of my lips  
  
Get out of my life  
  
Let me give you a tip  
  
Get out of my sight  
  
Get off of your knees  
  
Get out of my face  
  
Get out of my sleep  
  
Get out of my space  
  
How long do I have to show and tell, scream and yell  
  
Get over yourself  
  
~*~  
  
He had almost caught up to her when he heard the all too familiar words.  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hey get over yourself  
  
~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you liked. Please REVIEW! 


End file.
